Jack's Prosthetic Arm
Jack's Prosthetic Arm is a mechanical prosthesis made by Max Epper for Jack West Jr to replace his severed left arm. History Early History After Jack West Jr and Max Epper tracked the kidnapped Malena Okombo to a volcano in Uganda, where Francisco del Piero took her first-born child while Jack and Epper recovered the second-born daughter, the pair found the entrance way covered by a curtain of lava. With the release lever behind some of the lava, and seeing no other way to escape, Jack asked Epper if he could build him a new arm. Epper, knowing that they had no other options, promised that he would make Jack a new arm that was better than the one he was born with. With that, Jack plunged his left arm into a waterfall of lava to pull the lever, managing to do so before his arm was severed off at the elbow. Over the first few years the Coalition of Minnows spent raising Lily at Victoria Station in Kenya, Epper worked on building a mechanical prosthetic for Jack until, one day in 2000, the arm was completed. Epper integrated the prosthetic onto Jack's elbow with Zoe Kissane's help, and then spent a number of hours making sure its CPU would not be interfered with from other electronic devices until he was satisfied. Jack proceeded to test the capabilities of his new arm, finding that he could grip things more tightly than his natural one ever had. Jack elected to not let too many people outside of the Coalition (who were already aware he had lost his arm during their first meeting) know about his prosthetic arm, instead keeping to wearing long-sleeved shirts or jackets and a glove to keep it hidden from view. Epper also made some spare parts for the prosthesis, which he kept at the farm. Seven Ancient Wonders . Between Seven Ancient Wonders and The Six Sacred Stones During his parent-teacher interview with Lily's sports teacher Todd Naismith, Jack used his prosthetic arm to snatch the baseball Naismith was throwing around in midair. After noting that Lily got her stubbornness from him, Jack proceeded to crush the ball with his artificial hand, surprising Naismith. The Six Sacred Stones As Jack was crucified to a stone slab by his father in the Lalibela mine, the Ethiopian Christian guard hammering the nails into his hands managed to somehow get one through the metallic fist to keep it in place. As his enemies prepared to drop another stone slab on top of him, Jack struggled to get his prosthetic arm free, managing to do so and brace it just before it crushed him, though the force of the impact crunched some of the fingers. After spending the next several hours getting his other hand free, Jack detached the arm and used some of the C4 he kept inside it to break the slab. Once he had freed himself and the arm, Jack reattached it. Once he and Pooh Bear had returned to Victoria Station, Jack replaced the damaged parts of his prosthetic arm. The Five Greatest Warriors . The Four Legendary Kingdoms . The Three Secret Cities . Attributes As an advanced robotic arm, Jack's prosthetic was designed by Epper to be better than his natural left arm had been. Constructed largely out of a metal alloy, the arm is extremely strong and sturdy, allowing Jack to perform some extraordinary feats such as crushing a baseball with the hand and bear the weight of himself and another person while hanging from a ceiling with ease. Though the exact material used is not mentioned, it is strong enough to bear most of the weight of a stone slab, though it crushed two of the artificial fingers. It has a central processing unit that allows Jack to control the arm's mechanisms (such as rotating the hand and flexing the fingers) with his thoughts. There is also a hidden compartment in the arm, in which Jack stores small wads of C4 for emergency situations. Trivia . Category:Object Category:Technology Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:The Three Secret Cities